Hero
by Ruronikyo
Summary: Sora,Kairi,and Riku must set out once more to defeat the folowers of a "New Ansem"
1. I got cologne in my eyes

**Hero **

_This is my first fan-fic. My name is Inu. This story is a cross between Kingdom Hearts and various Animes_

_This story takes place after Kairi Sora and Riku meet up together and are back on their home island. Everything is peaceful. But evil has a tendency to spread, spread like wildfire. Ansem was thought to be the heart of all evil. If he was killed peace would come. But after Ansem was defeated he had followers that wanted revenge. They will destroy every single world if they have too. This conspiracy has been kept completely secret. And the first attack on Kairi Sora and Riku is happening tonight. And not one of them suspect anything._

**Ch.1**

**And so it begins**

It's Friday afternoon, and Kairi Sora and Riku are sitting in school waiting, hoping for that bell to ring so they can leave. Sora turned around in his desk and looks at Kairi for a second.

"Hey, are we still on for tonight" he whispered softly

sigh "Of course, why do you keep asking" she laughs a little then smiles

"Hehe…Yea I don't know I just want to make sure"

It's kind of ridiculous how Kairi doesn't realize Sora has a "thing" for her. But it's the innocence about her that everybody loves. It took Sora an hour to gather up the courage to ask Kairi out on a date. She had been talking about a movie for days. Sora had already seen it and thought after he'd seen it he was going to gouge his eyes out because it was so bad. But Kairi was so excited about going that Sora finally came out and asked if she wanted to go with him, and maybe they'd get a bite to eat or something. There was something else Sora had been gathering up the courage to do. He was going to tell Kairi how he felt about her. TONIGHT!

_DING DING DING_

"Thank you God. Finally we can leave" Riku screamed without realizing the teacher was still in the room

"RIKU! You will stay with me after class for detention!"

"O MY GOD SLUT" he said quietly but still kind of loud

"What did you say young man!"

"O….I said there is a mutt….outside…you know a dog, alright guys I guess I'll just see you later then."

"Dude I don't think you've gone one week without getting detention" Sora barely able to control his laughter

They all headed out of the classroom and walked outside. Sora Kairi and Riku all still lived on that little secluded part of the island. The island wasn't all that big in the first place. All they had was two schools, a movie theater, a diner, and a bowling alley. These were all located on the north side of the island. They lived closer to the east side.

"So Kairi what time did you wana walk over to the diner"

"Ummm why don't you come over to my house around six?"

"Hey Kari"

"Yea Sora"

"Remember when we got separated…..You know right afte…"

"Yea Sora…I remember" she interrupted

"I just want you to know that when I saw you go and"

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Oh shoot hold that thought Sora"

A minute passed that seemed like an eternity to Sora.

"Hey Sora I gotta go but ill see you at six okay?"

"But…yea okay see you at six"

Sora and Kairi both walked home. Sora stood in his brand new shirt looking in the mirror, just gazing at the clock.

"Okay if I leave at 5:55 it will take 5 minutes to get there, but I should probably show up 5 minutes early, NO NO then she will think I'm desperate. Okay I'll just show up at 6:10. NO you dumbass then she'll worry about you and think your blowing her off. AHH CRAP. Okay Okay…I'll just show up at 6:02 which will put me fashionably late, but still not TOO late. HEHE Sora you are one smart cookie. OH MY GOD IT'S 5:57 I GOTTA GO! Bye mom I'll be back around 11.

"Wait Sora lemme see how you look"

"MOM I GOTTA GO!"

"Five seconds won't kill you, my how handsome you look…..you have something on your face though…here ill get it…just let me wet my thumb."

"NO NO NOT THE WET THUMB AHHHH"

A very "clean face" Sora heads out to pick up Kairi.

Sora knocks on Kairi's door

"Hey Sora"

"Hey…ready to go?"

"Yea let's go"

"You look really pretty tonight"

"Hehe thanks you too" Both of their faces turned as red as a cherry

They arrive at the diner and prepare themselves to eat. Just like a "proper" young lady Kairi ordered a small Caesar Salad and a small Coke. And Sora like the male he is ordered the Southwestern Beastro Double Deluxe Heat O' Tak burger and a large Coke.

"Excuse me Sora I have to "powder my nose""

Sora waits until he can't see Kairi anymore and slams his head on the table

"Damn…..I am such a loser…why the hell did I order the sloppiest thing on the menu…she's probably going into the bathroom to throw up at the thought of me now. Eh Excuse me waitress...

"Yea Honey?"

"Can I change my order to a small Caesar Salad?"

"Sure honey"

Kairi is starring at herself in the mirror

"Oh…why didn't you order what he did you know that burger sounds amazing…now he's gonna think your self-conscience"

Like a twist of fate the waitress walks in the bathroom

"Umm miss…do you mind if I change my order to the the Southwestern Beastro Double Deluxe Heat O' Tak burger and a Large Coke?

With surprise the waitress stares at Kairi for a moment

"Sure…Honey"

"Thank you so much"

Kairi rushed out of the bathroom with joy

"sigh Teenagers" chuckle

About 15 minutes passed. During this time at the table they talked about how they can try to keep Riku out of trouble. Then there food arrived.

"Here you go sweet pee... A small Caesar Salad for the gentleman, and a Beastro Double Deluxe Heat O' Tak burger and a Large Coke for the lady"

The waitress knew exactly what was going on, so she "accidentally" left out the small Coke and only included the one large Coke and "ACCIDENTLY" put to straws in next to the salad. Then she walked away quickly. Neither one of them knew that the other person had changed the order. They could not trade plates because that's what they re-ordered and they had no idea the other person had re-ordered. This is extremely awkward.

"Hey I suddenly got hungry so maybe we could….split the meal. You know put the salad with the burger and we can share the drink"

"That sounds great Kairi"

The relief of what she said just poured over Sora. Kairi felt the same way. They finished up their meals and Sora and Kairi both left the waitress $10 a piece. Kairi slipped her tip in before she left behind Sora's back. The only reason Sora left a big tip was to show Kairi he was generous. But really he did it because he thought the waitress messed up somehow, but that "mess up" to him was amazing because occasionally Sora got to touch Kairi's hand as they both went for the same French fry and they got to share that beloved soft drink.

"So are you ready for the movie Kairi?"

"I am SO READY!"

"Cool"

Like a true gentleman Sora pay's for the tickets. They walk into the theater and sit down. They both are not concerned with the movie at all. They are both thinking about each-other. In his head Sora is thinking:

_Okay dude you got this man you got this. You're a man you took on a thousand heartless. Come on just put your arm around her. You can always do that fake stretch your back thing and put your arm around her then. I wonder who came up with that. Probably someone from the fifties. Hehehe their probably old now. Old people are funny. What the hell am I doing im straying off subject okay it's agreed. Ill do that fake arm thing in two minutes._

Kairi, keeping a calm and collected outer appearance is falling apart on the inside.

_Oh I don't know what I should do. It's always nice when the girl holds the guys hand. What do I do? Maybe I'll do that fake grab your drink thing then accidentally grab his hand. . I wonder who came up with that. Probably someone from the fifties. Hehehe their probably old now. Old people are funny. What the hell am I doing im straying off subject. Okay ill grab my drink in one minute._

It had been one minute since Sora got done arguing with himself. Another 55 seconds passed and they both got ready for their plans to take place. And BOOM it happened. Kairi put her hand on Sora, and Sora put his arm around Kairi. There faces went red, but after a few seconds they both became comfortable. Another half hour passed and without any warning or hesitation or….arguing with oneself, like they were both on the same wave length they leaned into each other for a kiss. But less than an inch from each others face the side of the theater exploded. Voices of terror and cries rose about.

"OH MY GOD"

"HOLY SHIT"

Sora got up

"Kairi are you okay. You stay here okay, something is here….something"

"I'm Okay I'm Okay" she could barely breathe

Sora's vision slowed. He could see everything as if it were in slow motion. Sora shook his head in disbelief, suddenly as if out of oblivion itself hundreds of heartless came pouring out of the darkness and gathered in a circle around a man wrapped in cloth. He held a blood staid katana in his hand. Obviously it had taken many lives.

"Wh...Wh. Who are you!?"

"HaHa…My name…… is Shishio"


	2. The journey begins

**Ch.2**

**The Journey Begins**

Sora's eyes went wide. His jaw dropped as he counted the number of heartless in the room. Then suddenly a man came charging in through the explosion like a bull in a china shop. His voice echoed loudly:

"SHISHIO YOU BASTARD. THIS FIGHT WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY ON OUR WORLD NONE OF THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE INVOLVED!"

"Haha, what did you expect. I am willing to do anything and everything for the worlds to go back into chaos"

Sora gazed at both of them with widened eyes as if none of this were real.

"Why are you doing this!?"

With his head down the lowly man spoke silently as if in disappointment

"Because, He's evil, his name is Shishio; he's been terrorizing my world for months"

"You're…world. What are you talking about?"

"We don't have much time, he will run soon, but as you already know there are several other worlds that you know of. But what you didn't know is that there are more. A lot more. He is a follower of the new evil. The "New Ansem". Our world in your terms would be an 1800's Japan. He has almost succeeded in brining in a new era of hate in our world but now he and many others are obeying someone else. This someone else found out who you are. And he and everybody else know, that if you could defeat Ansem, you are trouble to the conspiracy that they are planning"

"Wh..Wh..Why me what is this, what conspiracy"

"You are the only big threat to the conspiracy and now the "New Ansem" has sent its greatest allies to come and exterminate you. This conspiracy is to pick up where Ansem left off. They are going to try to remake the human race, on every single world"

"Come to kill ME! That kind of makes sense but who are you?"

"I am Kenshin, I've been trying to keep order in our world for a while now, but somehow Shishio found a way to get to other worlds. We have to kill Shishio before he can kill you and tell all his other allies how to get to other worlds"

"Oh God this is all going so fast"

"We don't have much time we hav…"

Without any noise Shishio was there…..then gone in an instant. With horror Sora turned around very slowly only to see Shishio smiling, blade drawn. Like a flash of lightning Shishio swung his blade cutting into the back of Sora.

"Ahh"

Sora lay now prone on the ground. The wreckage was everywhere most people were either dead or dying. The theater became quiet. Kenshin knew that if he attacked Shishio will surely send his heartless in after Sora.

"Hahaha, is this the mighty Sora? How pathetic dead already, without his precious key blade anywhere, hahaha"

"I'm not dead yet you bastard"

Sora staggered to get up. He held out his hand and summoned his key blade. He stood ready to fight.

"Wh. .Impossible! Hmmm no matter. There is no way you can defeat me and my heartless at the same time"

"Your right. I can't defeat you and these heartless at the same time… but I can defeat these heartless, and HE can defeat you"

"Wh…What!?"

Out of nowhere Kenshin was in a strange stance, as if he was ready to attack Shishio. Then with lightning speed Kenshin ran toward Shishio with his final attack, he took two steps, but then as he drew his blade he took a third! Now all his power was focused on his striking. Sora noticed this.

"AMAKAKARU RYU NO HERAMECHI"

BOOOOOM. A huge crash. Kenshin had hit upward at an angle, but Shishio….DODGED IT? Shishio then thrusted upward at Kenshin, this fight was not going to be easy. Kenshin was trying to holding off Shishio. But there was still the matter of the heartless. They needed to be exterminated before they rampaged through town. Sora knew there was no way he could kill all of them alone, but just as he was about to abandon all hope a figure came running in through the debris and dust in the air. It was Riku!

"Maybe you could use some help?"

"RIKU thank God. Ok lets get these things as far away from Kairi as we can….We can do this Riku we can take em'

What felt like an eternity passed as Riku and Sora fought the heartless. Left, Right, Left, Right their blades went, killing dozens in seconds. They stood astonished as they gazed at their accomplishment. They each counted how many they killed

"You?" Riku asked

"1764…..You?"

"1765"

Sora looked angry but he knew there was still the matter of killing Shishio, Kenshin looked weak. There was no way he could last much longer. Shishio then used an attack that was thought to have been kept secret. He side swiped Kenshin with his blade, then…pulled out his sheath and thrusted upward at Kenshin's stomach. He screamed as blood poured out of his mouth. Shishio knew it was now his chance at Sora. He came charging in. He was laughing hysterically as he ran with his sword in his sheath tilted upward as if he were going to do an attack like he did at first at Sora's back. Sora knew that none of his simple attacks could come close to leaving a scratch on Shishio. So he remembered what Kenshin did, his stance. He knew he couldn't pull it off, but it was worth a shot. So he got into the stance. Suddenly his key blade began to pulsate. It was throbbing out of control. Sora felt this new power. The key blade had an aura about it. Sora was not in control of it anymore.

"HAHA YOUR DEAD…YOUR DEAD" Shishio screamed hysterically as he ran toward Sora.

Shishio thought he was going to completely mimic the amakakaru ryu no heramechi, but he was wrong. Shishio came within striking distance, expecting a sideways thrust, Sora did draw his key blade at a sideways thrust, but what he did next sent Shishio flying into the air. He turned his key blade up and struck vertically at Shishio's shoulder.

"Im…pos…sible"

Shishio flew toward the ground. There was no doubt he was dead.

"Ahh" Kenshin said as he struggled to get on his feet "What happened? Did you do this?"

"Something just came over me when I got into that stance…It's like I didn't have control over it at all. It was it's own self.

"Sounds to me Sora you learned a special attack" Riku replied

"Oh man where's Kairi" Sora shouted

"I'm over here I'm ok"

Kenshin limped over to Sora Kairi and Riku:

"Thank you, now my world can begin to rebuild itself. There will be many troubles ahead of you. The "New Ansem" is a terrible beast. His name is Naraku. He not only has the ability to persuade others to do his biddings, but his power cannot be measure. Shishio is a broken twig under-foot compared to Naraku. But believe me when I tell you Naraku is guarded. By all his followers. There will be more like Shishio coming for you know that you have this knowledge. I hope you succeed in your travels, I hope to see you soon, but I must go to my world now. Goodbye."

"Don't you think we should heal your wounds?" Kairi said

"No…I'll be ok, may you find success in defeating the evil Naraku."

They all watched as Kenshin walked away, and got into a very primitive looking machine. But in an instant he was gone.

"Damn that was crazy" Riku said

"Didn't you guys hear him, we have to go and kill this Naraku guy. If he is anything like that Kenshin guy said, he's way more powerful than Ansem. I had enough trouble defeating Ansem…How am I supposed to kill this Narku guy"

"Well you did learn a new attack right. We just have keep traveling to find this Naraku guy. Anybody that stands in our way will…end up like that guy"

They both gaze at a bloody bruised corpse

"Yea Sora we can all do it….Together!" Kairi said

"C'mon Sora we can do anything we want as long as were together!" Riku eccentrically

Yelled

"Ok guys I guess we have a long journey ahead of us, but that's what were good at right? Come on we have a lot of stuff to do before we leave. LET'S GO!"


End file.
